


Hellfire

by iPrincezzInuyoukai



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Post-Apocalypse, Weirdmageddon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 15:22:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18368750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iPrincezzInuyoukai/pseuds/iPrincezzInuyoukai
Summary: I had completely forgotten that I’d this drabble, in fact I’ve it since I published the last chapter of Haunted, you take out the months since that.I didn’t want to polish it, so to speak, since I couldn’t think what else I could add to this, it was a silly drabble that didn’t grow beyond its original idea. Sounds weird, doesn’t it?Anyway, I hope you enjoy this crazy history, so leave nice comments, kudos and bookmarks, know that I appreciate them all <3Edited: Monday/30/Dec/2019You can always contact me on Tumblr:HereAlso, my stories:Here





	Hellfire

It’s been 100 years since he,  _Bill Cipher_ , was released from his prison at Mindscape. 100 years in which his reign had begun, as it must have been from the beginning of time when the battle against the Time Giants ended.

He was in his right to claim what was  _his_. And still, there were foolish humans who believed they’d the power to rebel, fight against him, and claim what never belonged to them. Still, Bill Cipher must admit, humans were interesting beings, despite the high odds of losing, they were still fighting.

He’d already lost count of how many supposed leaders, he’d dispatched, until the next was Stanford Pines, or as he had the misfortune or fortune to discover,  _Sixer_ , the Zodiac’s six-fingered.

The triangular demon had already fought against the Zodiac before, however, at that time there were only a few, the Zodiac was made up of ten people, always fighting against him, as the prophecy said, but they were never born together, and less in an only place, until now.

Sixer's family, the Pines, was half the Zodiac, and with their friends, the rest of them, the Zodiac was complete. Bill just hoped that they weren’t aware of the prophecy, he should get rid of one of them so the Zodiac would be broken, and they’d have to wait who knows how many years until the next one was born, that if the others were still alive...

… But still, Bill Cipher couldn’t get rid of  _one_  who, just like Sixer, had earned a position among people who had become remarkable to him... And his latest obsession.

_Pine Tree_. Sixer’s and Crescent’s great-nephew, Shooting Star’s twin brother.

A boy recently entered adulthood, with mahogany hair, and bronzed skin by the suffocating new Sun, with scars of battles in his noodle arms.

Had it been another Pine Tree, Bill would have killed him — He hadn’t done it because Sixer had taken care of his family, if he could get his hands on him he’d destroy those three stupid Journals. But this Pine Tree had something special, something twisted inside him that neither the boy nor his family knew about it. The mark of the stars on his forehead.

The stars had become attached to the skin of that boy, that was  _his constellation_.

When Bill Cipher saw his mark on Pine Tree’s forehead, his entire body of pure energy felt a thousand chills, he wasn’t sure what had happened, but the demon couldn’t help but start monitoring the boy. Sixer had initially been his main objective, being the leader of the Resistance and a member of the Zodiac, but now everything is focused on Pine Tree.

When he slipped away to Earth, it was always going to see the boy's development, his confrontations, his secrets, his ambitions, his dreams.

If Bill Cipher had known that this boy wouldn’t leave his mind since he saw him in action, he’d have torn him apart as he did with his parents, but Sixer and Crescent arrived in time to rescue him and his twin and with enough knowledge Sixer knew how to escape without problems.

Bill knew  _what_  he was capable of doing  _if_  he put a hand on the boy, and what Pine Tree could do  _if_  he became a piece in his plans.

But Bill Cipher knew the boy, not personally, and Pine Tree hadn’t known him at all, just from the stories of his Great-Uncle. Bill Cipher knew that Pine Tree wouldn’t easily give in to him if he didn’t have an ace up his sleeve.

Bill Cipher could offer a thousand and one things, but the boy would never accept them.

And the fact that the boy was a challenge, made this more exciting.

Bill Cipher knew that someday Pine Tree would be in his garden, not today and maybe not tomorrow, but  _someday_  and when that day will come, he’d burn that Pine Tree with hellfire and from him a powerful star will be reborn, just like the phoenix.

Whether Pine Tree wanted it or not.


End file.
